Alice, and the Great Adventure!
by Tak the Wonder
Summary: Alice is the daughter of Annabeth & Percy, now known as Perseus, God of Tidal waves. Percy, doesnt even know he has a daughter until she arrives at Camp Half-blood with some really bad news.Annabeths been kidnapped! Father and daughter unite to save her.
1. Chapter 1 : Meet Alice

Chapter 1: Just Alice

Alice looked down on the practically soaked shoes on her small, yet quite fast feet. It was raining pretty hard. Her shoes were soaked

They had grown on her, these shoes since she had got them about a year ago. And if you looked at them on any other day, they would have looked almost new. Like they had never been worn; that's because her mother washed them every three weeks and before every one of her track meets.

Those shoes she was looking at were her way of travel, they had gotten her to school every morning and had gotten her home, and they had helped her track team win victoriously at many track meets. But of all these things those shoes help her do, they had help her run, had help her run away. Run away a chilling danger. Danger happened to turn up everywhere she went.

She, Alice Chase was a runner, a great runner; she was popular, outgoing and terribly bright. Alice wore clothes that were boyish and dark, a swirl of blues, greens and blacks with a single green bow, on the side in her long curly black hair.

So, today she started her morning walk toward school. Just a plain girl named Alice who didn't know the secrets of her own past. It was a large brick building, Donald Academy, tall and long, & about two stories with a track & field area to the left of it. Alice loved running, and she also loved that she had her PE first period so she could take a load off. And run for miles on the long striped track. She ran up the steps and walked slowly toward the doors. They bricks seem to stare at her with eager eyes to find out what she was thinking, and what she wanted to tell the world as she began to walk up to the large glass school doors. She walked through the halls with a hung sleepy face. She starred at the blank mirrored expressions of the other students whose; faces just reflected hers because their lack of sleep and teenage attitudes.

But she new that this school was a place she could get away from her problems and just focus on other topics. At school there were other things to think about, to worry about. Though she saw school as a save haven, she also didn't like it. Like most 13 year olds school was just a place to be eight hours a day. And if you weren't perfect you were just another person with a circle of friends to keep you company. So with these things at hand she began her week of school, which would be followed by two glorious days at home safe to relax and live quietly. Just to start again.


	2. Chapter 2: Normal day at school

Alice's life was just a typical one, or at least that's what she thought. She was 13 and in the middle of New York City, she was smart and out going, with a caring mom. Her mom had gotten pregnant at 17 and had her the same year, one of those teen pregnancies that people don't hear about. Her dad had left her mom before she was born; her mother had always assured her he was a great guy. She had said he had to make a choice and he hadn't chosen the right one. But then again Alice didn't get it because her mom ad never told her what the choice had been. So she assumed he had left them because he cared, whatever that meant.

School was good (she was very smart), sports were great for her; she excelled in track, and was an amazing swimmer. Her coach had said it was like "she was a real fish" and she could breath under water. She was always getting trouble, and when she did she would just flash her mom with her sea-green eyes and her mom would only replay,

"Your so much like him." And just sad smile.

A couple of months earlier, she had, been attacked on her street by a crazy old man who had run out of his bushes yelling " You shall die very soon daughter of the Tidal one!" He had a huge rusty sword that looked like it was glowing. He had slashed it at her and made a long thin gash down her right leg. Suddenly the old man began to crumple to the floor in a mess out of nowhere, as if an invisible warrior was attacking him. But as he crumbled he managed to get out of the grasp of the grasp of her invisible hero and jump at her knocking her to the ground as she tried to run away

Alice didn't know what was wrong with the guy who had attacked her, that day but it had terrified her, so she had told her algebra teacher about it who had called the police and her mother. Now she had hesitated every time she walked to and from school, peering thought the window of the large olive green house on the corner franticly to see if the man was there. Her mother had said that the he was under some kind pill overdose. And that he didn't have a sword but a gun. She didn't get why she her mom knew or thought she knew these things, or had she been there. She didn't understand.

Things like that were always happing to her she didn't understand that too. When she was in kindergarten a student teacher and the teacher had suddenly grown fangs and had been chasing her. When her mother had come to pick her up, she freaked when she saw her daughter fainted on the floor and the teachers gone. A bus driver with long claws and she could have sworn her best friends mom had horns sticking out of her high red bun. Things like that weren't supposed to happed on regular basis.

But today she assumed it would be fine it was the second to last day of school, a sunny day in June and the sun was high in the sky. She had gone through school accordingly; PE, math, chemistry, English & history, they were reviewing the Greeks & Greek Myths for the Finals the next day. The last period of the day was her elective, which was a sport, swimming. She did track the rest of the year but she loved swimming. And she seemed to feel more confident and a lot stronger in the water.

After she changed in to her green and blue swim team uniform they started their warm-up laps and as they walked to the diving boards for their friendly Friday meet, one of meaner girls came up to her.

" Hey Chase, I'm having a beach party Saturday, but you're not invited, no freaks allowed. My mom doesn't want you there with your mom cause she doesn't want me to turn into a pregnant collage drop-out like your momma is."

" What did you just say about my mom, you moron?"

Alice lunged her fist but her friends Dana & Becky helps her back.

"Come one Alice she's not worth it. And besides you swim way better that she does."

She refrained; even though shed love to she René's head on the pavement.

The whistle blew, she jumped off the diving board, flashing through the first lap then the second like racecar going down a track. As she turned for the last lap she spotted René flipping for the lap just as she was, she felt a churning feeling in her stomach, mostly anger and something she didn't understand. And Whoosh! As she swam toward the finish line she heard a crash, it wasn't her but someone close by. She came in first, but was still wondering what had happened. She looked over and saw René head first against the bottom of the board wedged between the pavement and the board. She could believe it and she didn't know what had happened but she was sort of happy about.


	3. Chapter 3: I make a splash

"I don't know what to say Miss Chase, the other girl claims she smashed her into the wall but I don't get it. I'm sorry but we have to punish someone."

The principal was on the phone; was a short, round woman, she had a soft face and sweet, kind dispossession. Usually she would be smile, or at least look sympathetic, but today she was puzzled.

" No its, alright its only two days of suspension, it doesn't matter. Beside I've been meaning to take Alice down to the old cabin, we haven't been there in years. "

Annabeth sighed and down the phone and glared at her daughter, who cringed at the sight of her mother's cold gray gaze.

" I'm sorry Mom, I don't know what happed."

She picked up the phone again.

" I'm sorry about this Annabeth, I know you've been having trouble finding her a school that's right for her. I was hoping Donald's would be a permanent home. But maybe I could make an exception. "

" No, Mrs. Harris its fine, you've done so much, trying to find her a place here."

In the back of her mind, she new there was only one place her daughter would fit in. But it brought back to many sad memories to think of it. Beside she would be able to talk to Sally about it once they got to the cabin. Sally had gone through this with Percy back in the old days. Percy... Oh Percy, Alice is more like you every day....

" Mom, are you alright?" Alice asked from the back of the car.

"Oh, I'm fine just thinking about, yeah now."

"Didn't you tell me Aunt Sally was going to be at the cabin this summer! I can't believe it, I haven't seen her since I was in fourth grade!"

"Yeah, she'll be there I've missed her too."

It was true; ever since Percy had left she had always gone to Sally for guidance or help. Sally loved her granddaughter, even though Alice thought she was just an old friend of her moms. She had felt guilty for not telling Alice but she thought that if had told her that maybe she would have to tell her the truth about her dad. She really needed to talk to Sally because she was planning to tell her this week at the cabin. "Maybe Sally could help me..."

As they drove down the seaside road, she thought of the cabin and of the last night she had been with Percy. It was a night that stayed in her mind and that always saddened her.

It was almost like it had happened yesterday.................

_"I guess this is goodbye, Annabeth..." Percy said, pain in his sea-green eyes. _

_He kissed her one last time on the cheek, in a loving bear hug. And stepped back into the surf. _

_" Wait, I want you to have this. " He handed her a small black pen. Which she knew as his faithful sword Riptide? _

_"No, Percy keep it, I can't take riptide. " _

_"I want you to protect yourself, Riptide is yours now. "_

_He started to glow, "God of the Tidal waves, huh." Annabeth said, smiling sadly._

_" You'll make one helluva God, Percy. I know it." _

_He looked back and smiled. And Annabeth averted her eyes. When she looked again, he was already gone. Gone forever without, know about what would happen to her, or about his future daughter Alice Georgia " Gorgophone" Chase-Jackson. Her mother ad given her that middle name because, that was the name of the Greek hero Perseus and Andromda's first daughter. Only fitting for the daughter of Perseus Jackson, her own hero. _

They began to drive up to the cabin a small shack half way hidden in the sand dunes and shadowed by a couple of old pine trees sprouting out of the small rock by the shoreline. She loved the cabin because it had been Percy's favorite place. He used to take her there after school on Fridays on his motorcycle, and they'd roost hotdogs by the dunes. Now standing by the door was a tall woman with long arms and semi-curly gray-brown hair. She was in her 50s but looked years younger. She waved and smiled while she waited for them to get their things out of the car.

" Oh man, Annabeth Its been so long, way to long. And Alice you're getting so big, and you look so much like your mother. I hope you haven't been getting in to much trouble" she teased her, and Alice smiled

" No not too much Aunt Sally. I had in run-in with a crazy old man a month ago though..." Her mother interrupted.

" ...So Sally, where do you want our stuff?"

"Oh, yeah over here. Lets get you two settled in and ill get dinner started and we can start a bonfire. And Alice can tell me all about her school year."

"Um Sally, that sounds great but first could I talk to you down here. Alone " She gave her daughter a strong gray gaze. " Alright mom I'll go put our stuff inside."

Alice walked inside the cabin and as soon as the door closed. Annabeth began lumbering Sally with detailed questions, about what she was going through, and how she was going to talk to Alice.

"Oh Annabeth this just like what I went through with Percy." She looked depressed as she said it. "You just need to think of an easier way to explain. I mean with you it's going to be way more complicated. Your past, what happened to Percy, camp, you'd have to explain it all."

"I know, I know, but it's just so hard, and I've waited so long too."

" I'll help you with it. Come on I've got to get the hot dogs ready lets go inside."

"Wait, ... ever since he left, did Percy ever visit you?" She choked up at the question but asked it anyway.

"Annabeth, He did once but it was a month or two after he left. Poseidon was with him. I told him to visit you but he said he wouldn't because it was way to hard for him. I'm sorry Annabeth."

"I miss him so much... every time I look at her it reminds me of him. She's so much like him."

"I noticed that too." She comforted her with an arm around her.

"It's a good thing, just think of the all happy times with him. Lets get you a tissue inside."

She sniffled, and followed her inside.


	4. Chapter 4: At the cabin

Her days are at the cabin are always the best. Hanging out with Aunt Sally & her Mom. Roosting weenies by the fire at night, swimming and just having fun in the day. Usually at the cabin she would ask her mom the same question:

"Mom, can you tell me about my father, you know what he was like?"

"Alice, your father was the greatest man in the world to me. I loved him very much. He looked just like you, you remind me of him a lot. "

Then her mother would always smile and look out at the sea, and just look like she was daydreaming. But this time she was different.

"Mom, can you tell me about my father, you know what he was like?"

They were sitting on the small porch that looked out onto the sea. Her mother was looking at the sea with a sad gray gaze.

"I loved your father, so much he saved my life a couple times. He looked just like you. "

Her mother smiled, and kind of twirled Alice's hair and touched her cheek sweetly.

"You know he used to take me to the cabin all the time when we together. I used to sit here on the porch with him and stare into his amazing sea-green eyes. I felt like I could hypnotize myself just looking at them. You... have is eyes Alice. Her mother muttered to herself....

"His beautiful sea-green eyes.........."

"Mom, when did you meet him? And how?"

"Oh Alice I knew you'd ask me these questions some day. "

She smiled again. Alice realized she smiled a lot when she talked about her dad.

" We met at a summer camp, my favorite place in the world. I'd been going for a long time, just waiting for someone to help me find a way to get out into the world and have an adventure. And then he came along, it was so tragic what had happened. Sally lost; he had run all the way here being chased by a monster. I had been so jealous; we'd been training for so long, I wanted to fight something as crazy as he had. The Minotaur, that was a crazy battle, he was amazing fighting it and he hadn't even trained yet. That's when I knew he was going to be something special. "

"Mom, did you say Minotaur, like that bull-guy we read about in the history book. And you said something about a Sally, you mean Aunt Sally, knew my dad. ? I don't get it, what summer camp... Her mother interrupted.

"Well, lets answer that question about Aunt Sally. Hey Sally! Can you come out here; I'm trying to tell her. "

Her Aunt Sally came out from the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice, have coarse I knew your father. He's my son. " She sat down with them on the porch.

"What, then that would make you my grandma. I don't get this. "

"I am your grandma, your father Perseus Jackson, was and is my son"

"Huh, his name was Perseus?"

"Yes, but we called him Percy. " Her mother added.

"Or Seaweedbrain. " Her "grandmother added"

"Hey, Sally that was my nickname for him, how did you know about that?"

"Oh, every year after camp he'd go on about you and Grover, and Thalia. And everyone else. But mostly you. "

"Who are they?" Alice asked kind of confused with the side conversation.

"Very good camp friends. I think about them sometimes. "

"Why did he leave you?" At that both women, stopped and stared at her with sad expressions, and looked out at the sea.

"I ask that sometimes about Percy's father, but both answers would be the same."

Sally looked sadly into her hands and turned to look at the sea. The sea almost looked like it was getting faster as she said that. Then she walked back inside.

"Alice he had to make a choice after the war, he and I, we realized our love for each other. But at the worst time possible, the gods they asked us if we wanted a gift, I was given the title of architect to the gods and Heroine of the Second titan war, a great honor. And your father was given, immortality."

"What war? I don't get it, wait what do you mean by immortality?

"Wait Alice did you hear that."

"Oh now… Alice! Run over that dune and don't leave until I tell you to. "

Her mother pointed to a dune next to the cabin that was big enough for her to hide behind.

Alice ran for her life

"Wait but mom what are you going to do."


	5. Chapter 5: I run from an crazy dude

Alice hid behind the dunes, with a million questions going through her mind.

But right now she was focused on the serpent approaching the shore. On its back it held a warrior in blue armor that glowed like a dull sea crystal. He had a long jagged sword raised in his hand and an evil smile on face, Her mother began to back up against the cabin porch but the serpent was to fast. He swung his huge ugly head at Annabeth who drew a small black pen from her pocket. Amazingly as she popped the cap, it began to glow. Suddenly it was a huge bronze sword with a big blue crystal at the hilt. She watched in horror, as her mother charged at the monster with the sword putting a gash in its scaled skin. The evil warrior smiled, and jumped from the serpents back and began to fight, sword to sword with her mother.

"Where is your precious Lord Perseus, now child of Athena?" "Has he abandoned you?"

The evil warrior smiled again taunting Annabeth."As long as you tell me where that nasty little child, of that weak Tidal god is, ill leave you alone. Maybe, I'll even spare you and through you into the sea, so you can be joined by your "Percy" again." He mimicked her own voice.

"What are you doing here, I thought Percy and I killed you years ago. "

"Oh yes well, I guess I've come back for a little revenge. " The evil man cackled with a laugh that sounded like a rock in a garbage disposal. It grinded in her ears and made her cringe in fear, and hide farther into the dune.

"What child do you mean?"

"Oh you little insect, trying to protect it. Even though you know she will die a horrible death like her father was supposed to."

Her mother flashed with anger, her gray eyes wild with rage and jabbed the sword right into the warrior's flank. He let out a yelp and tried to rip out the sword. Thinking the battle was over, Alice got on her knees ready to get up from her post to help her mother. When suddenly, the serpent reappeared and shooting his head out of the water, trying to grab her mother in its teeth. Then the evil warrior laughed again as Annabeth began to run, and she yanked a baseball cap out of her pocket to and unfolded it and slapped it on her head. She couldn't she her mother anymore, like she had disappeared into thin air.

All of the sudden an invisible hand grabbed her and whispered to her.

"Alice run as fast as you can, and as far you can. Don't worry about me at all. Just run until you see a house on a hill, with a big white farmhouse on top. When you get there run to the house. You'll be safe there, that's the camp I was telling you about. Stay in the ocean when your running, it will protect you. Now go!"

"Wait, Mom why will the ocean protect me?"

"Just go, I want you to be safe. " Her mother yelled as she picked up her daughter and ran toward the ocean side and flung her at the sea.

"Lord Perseus, spare your daughter. Protect, and give her safe passage!"

Alice listened to her mother and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. In the background she could still here the warrior's chilling voice.

"Lord Oceanus shall have you and your daughter as a prize. Lord Perseus would give anything to save his lovely Annabeth or his young daughter. He would give his life. But Lord Oceanus does not care for a bargain but a trade.............

Alice, keep running and running. Even though she was a star track runner, her legs felt tired as she run in the sand. It took about 20 minutes before she tripped and fell on her face in the tide. But to her astonishment as she lay in the surf she didn't feel wet or tired she felt very strong, like she hadn't been running at all. She kept running in the surf and felt amazingly rejuvenated. She wondered, her mother had she should stay in the surf while she was running, but why?

As she ran she took a short look back, her mother and Aunt Sally were back there, being attacked by that serpent and that man with the scary laugh, and horrible. She had so many questions to ask them, but in the back of her mind she knew she might never find out their answers.

She was still running in the surf about an hour later, still wondering how she had gotten this far, when she say a light in the distance. It was far away, and even though it was almost dusk she could see it in the distance. As she got closer she say that it was lamp light in the window of an old farmhouse. It looked out of place with the far off lights of the city in the background, but for some reason she felt like shed been there before. In the back of her mid, she remembered a strange memory, from when she had been about three years old………….

"_Annabeth, you have to tell Percy. It's already been three years, and you know you'll need his help to keep her from danger. You know how many of his enemies would love to get their hands on his daughter. "_

"_Chiron, just let us stay here for a couple more days, besides I think she'd fit in pretty well at camp once she's old enough." "Just like her old mom did." Annabeth smiled warmly down at her 3-three year old daughter, who was playing with a small statue sitting on the table, none other than Perecus, god of Tidal waves. _

_Chiron smiled too, his dark eyes seemed to light up when he looked at Annabeths daughter. _

"_You know she looks just like him."_

"_And you don't think I noticed, I want to drown every time I look into her eyes. There just like his. "…………….._

Alice finally got to the hill and stepped out of the surf, instantly she began to feel to horrible pain her legs she should have been feeling the whole way. She ran at a slow pace tripping every once and a while, up the hill. When she got up the hill she was standing next to a pine tree that seemed to be glowing even though it was night. At the foot of the tree was a picture frame, showing a teenage girl with boyish short black hair, and Goth make-up. The frame was inscribed "To pine-cone face with love…." She didn't get but she felt like she'd seen the girl before too. Deejay vu!

As she ran slowly and ghost-like through the camp she saw a huge strawberry field and a little yard in front of the farmhouse with volley ball pits and shadowy statues. In the distance she could see a long row cabins, all different colors, and designs. There were about 12 in front and even more behind them. In the distant background she could spot a terrace with picnic tables, over- looking the sea.

As she looked around, she felt like a stranger almost intruding. Then she remembered her mother had said to go to the farmhouse. She began to run…then suddenly she tripped on her bad leg, and slipped on the sand on the steps someone had tracked, making a hug crash.


	6. Chapter 6: Waking up in looneyville

**Chapter 5: A Wake up Call**

"How long has she been out?" A voice asked from beside her.

"About an hour, but she fell asleep. I wonder how far the poor girl ran?"

"I dunno, but she's pretty beat up, wonder what was after her?"

She could hear the voices of two men coming from somewhere in the room. Where was she? Oh, yeah now she remembered that farmhouse her mother had told her to run to. Her mother………… was she ok? She was pondered the happenings of the night before, but she was interrupted.

"I think she's waking up! Look!"

"Hello, that was some fall you took. " The voice she had been hearing was talking to her now; she opened her eyes and attached faces to the voices. The man who was talking to her had curly dark brown hair and a green Rasta cap, and manly features and a brown, messy goatee.

She sat up and answered in a frantic voice

"Who are you?? Wheres my mom is she ok, does she know you guys?? Is everything ok!!! "

The man looked over to the guy next to him. The guy next to him looked about middle-aged with a black beard and a pair of wise-looking dark eyes. He looked at her sympathetically and began to answer her frantic questions, slowly and calmly.

"Hello, we heard you crash last night and thought we should help. We don't know who you are but we'd like to. Hi, my name is Chiron and this is Grover Underwood. We are the camp directors. What's your name? "

"My name is Alice, Alice Chase. "

As soon as she said the word "Chase", both men looked at each other and began talking to each other in some kind foreign language, which she oddly recognized as ancient Greek. They were whispering, but she caught two words, "Annabeths daughter". Then they turned back to her.

" Did you say Alice Chase? Chase, C-h-a-s-e? They guy named Grover asked.

"Yes, does that mean anything to you? "

"Your Annabeths girl aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's my mom's name. "

"That means you're his daughter. " The guy with the green cap pointed at a statue on a table, beside the couch she'd been sleeping on. She picked it up, it had picture of a young man standing in a clam shell, on the base was inscribed, "Perseus, minor god of Tidal waves, Lord of the Atlantics and General of Poseidon's merman army."

"Huh?" They had called her dad a god. She didn't get it. Merman army?

"The guy in the statue is your father. His name is Peruses, we called him Percy. "

"My Mom didn't really talk about him much until about a week ago. She said his name was Percy. And that they were old friends, that's about it. And it took about all my life to tell me that my Aunt Sally is really my grandma. "

"Annabeth didn't talk about Percy, that's just not like the Annabeth we knew. " Alice cringed at the word "knew", because she still didn't know if her mother was to be knew, or known.

"How did you get to camp? "

"I don't really want to talk about it. You wouldn't believe me."

"Yes we would, believe me. " He smiled, like he'd heard that before.

"Wait, did you know my father?"

"Did I know him? He was my best friend. We went on like a million quests together." " He is a great guy, Alice. Or should I say god, now. " There was that g-word again. She still was way to confused to try and think it over.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's in Atlantis, with his own father Poseidon. You know he went through the same thing you just did. Your mother missing, showing up at camp, us trying to explain things to him. But it was Annabeth who did it, when it was his turn. "

"Then can you explain to me what attacked me back there?"

"Sure, tell us your story and we can tell you the best we can. "

She began to tell them her entire story like they were the best of friends.

"Wow, I can't believe this. Oceanus had the courage to that after what Poseidon did to him during the war. He so powerful now, he got so powerful so fast. "

"You don't believe him do you? " She looked at the Grover guy like he was saying pigs could fly.

"Alice, of coarse. Don't you know that the Gods are as real as they were when the Greeks ruled."

"You're crazy. Oh, my God, you really think that guy wasn't crazy, you actually think this guy is real?"

"Oh my Gods, child. " Chiron corrected.

"Huh."

"You need to believe me child. "

"Ok, so say they are real, then where's my mom?"

"She was kidnapped, by a minion of Titan Oceanus. " " Probably, somewhere in the darkest park of the sea right now." "But I don't know why your father didn't try to save her already. "

"Maybe, if he heard what happened he could go and find her, you know he'd do anything to save her." Grover added.

"My mom said he saved her life a couple times." The men nodded and then the guy named Chiron began again.

"Grover why don't you show our new friend Alice around camp get her some ambrosia and maybe meet some other campers. I need to make some calls; Oh, and Grover meet me on the porch later I need to talk to you about something. "

"Alright, come on Alice I'll show you around. " Grover smiled and gestured her toward the porch door.

They walked through field she had just the night before, but now it was full of activity. There were campers everywhere, clad in orange "Camp Half-blood" t-shirts. They were playing volleyball. Walking and chatting, and some were taking an archery class. There was even a rock-wall, but it looked suspiciously like it had lava running down it.

"Over there is Archery, and that's the rock-wall, Oh and that's our swords arena."

"Swords arena?" What kinda camp has a swords arena?

"Yes, at Camp Half-blood we teach you to protect yourself against monsters, and such."

"Monsters and such, you mean like the people who attacked me?"

"Yeah. Just like that. " He smiled at her. "You know you remind me a lot of your dad."

"I do? People keep telling me that but I don't get it. "

"You face, your attitude, your rebel smile. I remember your mom you'd to never be able to say know to him when he smiled like that." Grover then looked out at the sea and chuckled. Alice smiled; she had always thought that her dad had been some guy who had just left because he didn't love her mom. But now she knew she was wrong. He'd left _because _he'd loved her.

"Alice lets get you some lunch and a t-shirt and go and meet some campers. "

"Ok, I am pretty hungry" Grover showed her down the large valley-like yard that was in front of the cabins.

"These are the cabins, one for each Olympian, the first twelve are the major gods. The ones on the east and west wings are the newly made cabins. Those are for the minor gods. "

"Which one do I sleep in? "

"That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"You see, your father doesn't have a cabin because he thought he wouldn't need one. Especially, because he became a god at such a young age. Well he didn't know about you yet. So you will be either in the Athena cabin or the Poseidon cabin. Your mother is a daughter is an Athena, and your father a son of Poseidon. Plus your father hasn't claimed you yet. I'm going to have to ask Chiron."

"He hasn't _claimed_ me?"

"When you get to camp your parent needs to claim you. So that you can be in the right cabin and so you can do quests in their honor. "

"Oh, but you know who my parents are."

"That's what's confusing me. We can't just put you in the Hermes cabin, as un-determined. We could, I mean ever since we added the minor wings to the cabins there only been about one or two undetermined campers in there at one time. "

"Oh."

"Alice, don't worry your father will claim you soon. He's probably still trying to find your mother."

"He's, trying to save her?"

"As soon as she was kidnapped her and Poseidon should have known. Besides the Atlantics are his kingdom, given to him by his father."

Alice was very confused. These people had just told her, her father was an Olympian god, and that her mother was kidnapped by a serpent and she might never see her again.

**Chapter 6: An un-expected visitor**

Alice got up the next morning, and took a long shower. Chiron was still trying to figure out what cabin to put her in. Grover had nursed her wounds, she had a sprained wrist and a bunch of scratches on her legs and arms and long gash down the side of her neck. But with Grover's help, Chiron said she'd been in a better condition in a couple of days. They had gotten her some loner clothes, three camp half-blood t-shirts and a pair of shorts and a pair of jeans. Chiron was encouraging her to try some of the camp activities to occupy her mind away from her problems. She had even gone to crafts and made a bandana on a loom with some girls from the Aphrodite cabin. It was beautiful here, but she was still miserable.

She went out to her first Archery class that morning, and had realized it was totally fun! She spent awhile-shooting arrows calmly, until the instructor wanted them to practice deflecting objects with just arrows, a very hard task. He threw a rock, and she aimed her arrow hit the rock but instead of pushing the rock away from her, it changed coarse. It went soaring in the direction of the other campers, hitting a boy right in the shoulder. If they hadn't been wearing protective vests he would've been seriously injured. Not that he wasn't hurt anyway. Alice ran over franticly crused in ancient Greek, which she realized shed been doing a lot lately.

"Are you alright? I'm so, so sorry! Do you need some ice? Oh man, I'm such a stupid klutz."

She ran over to him, he was tall and muscularly built with a long, curly, dark auburn hair. He sure enough, had an arrow in the side of his armored vest, and he was bleeding through his orange t-shirt.

"No, no I'm fine. But next time try to aim a little to left when you're deflecting something that big. Then the arrow will have room to shift, so that will break the rock. "

"Wow, thanks for the tip. But seriously I need to get you some ice. " He smiled, and his deep blue eyes twinkled. " Hi, I'm Stephan. Yeah, and some thing like that would be nice. What's your name?"

"Alice, I'm new here, as you can see I need to improve my archery skills. Come on lets go see if Grover can help with your cut. " He smirked. "Yah, think I can't tell. " She helped him up, and walked him to the big house. After giving him some nectar and giving him a bandage for him shoulder, they went back out and he tried to teach her how deflect the rock, like she was suppose too.

------Later-----

"Now Alice, the most important part of deflecting the rock, is getting the position just right. " He stood behind her and held the bow and positioned it for her.

"Then, you need to configure the speed, count in your head: One, Two, Three, Four. Release!"

A perfect shoot, the arrow smashed into the rock, which deflected about a foot in the apposite direction. Stephan was a great teacher, and she didn't have a problem looking into his gorgeous deep blue eyes for guidance. He'd been teaching her all afternoon, she was finally getting the hang of it. He was so dreamy.

Suddenly, they heard the conch horn blow, and they raced to dinner. She got in line and sat at the guest table with Chiron and Grover and some of the instructors. But when she started to say something to Grover, Chiron interrupted:

"Oh, Alice can I speak to you aside for moment. "

"Sure Chiron. What is it?" He motioned her aside and they walk the short distance from the terrace to a volleyball pit with a tree beside it.

"There's someone here to see you. He wishes to speak to you at once. " Alice was confused, who would want to see her?

"He's over by the dock, waiting for you. But first Alice, please listen carefully, he's been through a lot lately and he needs someone to listen. "

"Um… alright but who would wants to see me?" Chiron smiled softly at that remark.

"Just go and speak to him Alice."

She obeyed and walked down to the docks. As she walked down the beach she say the figure standing on the dock. When she got closer, she could see his basic features. It was a man, he was muscular, and tall with hair as black as the night sky. She stepped up onto the platform leading to the dock, and the man turned. He looked at her with an intense expression and a pair of sparkling sea-green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, with a pair of sea green Bermuda shorts, and looked just like a surfer on his way to the beach.

She stepped forward slowly, but as she did he stepped forward to. Hesitantly she began to speak.

"Chiron said someone wanted to speak to me." He looked at her and started to smile.

"Are, you Alice? Seriously??" His tone sounded almost childish.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I always thought you'd look like Annabeth, but you look just like me." He chuckled slightly. Alice took a good look at him; to her surprise he was right. He had her green eyes, the same jet-black hair, and crooked smile and wild look in his eyes that had gotten her a reputation as a born rebel.

"Are, are you my father??" It was a strange question, but it just slipped off her tongue.

"Yeah, I guess, I guess, I am" He looked as puzzled as she was. "Yeah now, I'm kind of new to this so I don't really know if I'd make a good father. He looked at his hands like he was nervous.

"What do you think, that I'm not, I mean I've never actually had a Dad? And I don't know what you'll think of me." At that remark, he looked up and smiled, and she realized he looked just her mother had described him, same face, same attitude.

"You want my opinion?………. I think your just fine. " She felt almost happy, of what he thought of her. "But, what I really want to know is what happened at the cabin." Her expression changed, so did his, like he was holding back tears.

"You really want to know?" She had been dreading this moment. "Yes. I really do, and I want to do all that I can to help. "

"Well its kind of hard to explain, you'd have to see the place where it happened. "

"That can be arranged." She had forgotten that Grover had told her father was the god of Tidal waves, so of coarse he could probably just snap his fingers and be there. "But, how?"

"Well, because I decided to visit you in complete human form, we will need some kind of transportation." He thought for a second. "I have an idea, I think you're going to like it. But I wouldn't tell your mother if I were you. " He smiled, almost child-like.

"Follow me." He gestured her off the dock and she followed him back into camp. She followed him, and the way he walked it looked like he knew the camp like the back of his hand. They walked down to the foot of the terrace where she ate, where Grover was making his way down to the big house. As soon as we approached he stopped dead in his tracks, his hooves plated on the ground like his was trying not to faint. He looked like he'd a ghost.

"P-p-p-Percy? Is that you?"

"Who else do you think it is genius? " My father walked up to Grover and hugged him, in his own manly way, like he was greeting an old friend.

"Percy, I see you've met my new friend Alice."

"Yeah, well Chiron thought I should come down here and meet here myself, & meet her. "

"Alice, you tell me if this big fella, is giving you any trouble." He teased. " Hey yeah now, Grover did Chiron leave my motorcycle in the Pegasus's stables, all these years. "

"Yeah, he didn't dare touch it. And your Pegasus buddies guarded with their lives, from the Stoll boys. They had their eyes on that thing for years. "

"Where's Chiron then?"

"In the big house getting the music for the nymphs play for then sing along later. " He began to run down to the big house, and she followed. When they got there Chiron was walking down from the screen door.

"Wait Chiron…." Chiron looked up from the papers in his hand, and smiled.

"Percy, I'm glad you came. "

"Can I talk to about something?"

"Sure, Alice could you wait on the porch, for a second. " She watched as they the men walked into the house, with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She thought over the last 30 minutes, she'd met her father, and he had he'd to explain things to her, in a way. But it wasn't the way she had thought it would.


	7. Chapter 7: I meet a surfer dude

Alice got up the next morning, and took a long shower. Chiron was still trying to figure out what cabin to put her in. Grover had nursed her wounds, she had a sprained wrist and a bunch of scratches on her legs and arms and long gash down the side of her neck. But with Grover's help, Chiron said she'd been in a better condition in a couple of days. They had gotten her some loner clothes, three camp half-blood t-shirts and a pair of shorts and a pair of jeans. Chiron was encouraging her to try some of the camp activities to occupy her mind away from her problems. She had even gone to crafts and made a bandana on a loom with some girls from the Aphrodite cabin. It was beautiful here, but she was still miserable.

She went out to her first Archery class that morning, and had realized it was totally fun! She spent awhile-shooting arrows calmly, until the instructor wanted them to practice deflecting objects with just arrows, a very hard task. He threw a rock, and she aimed her arrow hit the rock but instead of pushing the rock away from her, it changed coarse. It went soaring in the direction of the other campers, hitting a boy right in the shoulder. If they hadn't been wearing protective vests he would've been seriously injured. Not that he wasn't hurt anyway. Alice ran over franticly crused in ancient Greek, which she realized shed been doing a lot lately.

"Are you alright? I'm so, so sorry! Do you need some ice? Oh man, I'm such a stupid klutz."

She ran over to him, he was tall and muscularly built with a long, curly, dark auburn hair. He sure enough, had an arrow in the side of his armored vest, and he was bleeding through his orange t-shirt.

"No, no I'm fine. But next time try to aim a little to left when you're deflecting something that big. Then the arrow will have room to shift, so that will break the rock. "

"Wow, thanks for the tip. But seriously I need to get you some ice. " He smiled, and his deep blue eyes twinkled. " Hi, I'm Stephan. Yeah, and some thing like that would be nice. What's your name?"

"Alice, I'm new here, as you can see I need to improve my archery skills. Come on lets go see if Grover can help with your cut. " He smirked. "Yah, think I can't tell. " She helped him up, and walked him to the big house. After giving him some nectar and giving him a bandage for him shoulder, they went back out and he tried to teach her how deflect the rock, like she was suppose too.

------Later-----

"Now Alice, the most important part of deflecting the rock, is getting the position just right. " He stood behind her and held the bow and positioned it for her.

"Then, you need to configure the speed, count in your head: One, Two, Three, Four. Release!"

A perfect shoot, the arrow smashed into the rock, which deflected about a foot in the apposite direction. Stephan was a great teacher, and she didn't have a problem looking into his gorgeous deep blue eyes for guidance. He'd been teaching her all afternoon, she was finally getting the hang of it. He was so dreamy.

Suddenly, they heard the conch horn blow, and they raced to dinner. She got in line and sat at the guest table with Chiron and Grover and some of the instructors. But when she started to say something to Grover, Chiron interrupted:

"Oh, Alice can I speak to you aside for moment. "

"Sure Chiron. What is it?" He motioned her aside and they walk the short distance from the terrace to a volleyball pit with a tree beside it.

"There's someone here to see you. He wishes to speak to you at once. " Alice was confused, who would want to see her?

"He's over by the dock, waiting for you. But first Alice, please listen carefully, he's been through a lot lately and he needs someone to listen. "

"Um… alright but who would wants to see me?" Chiron smiled softly at that remark.

"Just go and speak to him Alice."

She obeyed and walked down to the docks. As she walked down the beach she say the figure standing on the dock. When she got closer, she could see his basic features. It was a man, he was muscular, and tall with hair as black as the night sky. She stepped up onto the platform leading to the dock, and the man turned. He looked at her with an intense expression and a pair of sparkling sea-green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, with a pair of sea green Bermuda shorts, and looked just like a surfer on his way to the beach.

She stepped forward slowly, but as she did he stepped forward to. Hesitantly she began to speak.

"Chiron said someone wanted to speak to me." He looked at her and started to smile.

"Are, you Alice? Seriously??" His tone sounded almost childish.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I always thought you'd look like Annabeth, but you look just like me." He chuckled slightly. Alice took a good look at him; to her surprise he was right. He had her green eyes, the same jet-black hair, and crooked smile and wild look in his eyes that had gotten her a reputation as a born rebel.

"Are, are you my father??" It was a strange question, but it just slipped off her tongue.

"Yeah, I guess, I guess, I am" He looked as puzzled as she was. "Yeah now, I'm kind of new to this so I don't really know if I'd make a good father. He looked at his hands like he was nervous.

"What do you think, that I'm not, I mean I've never actually had a Dad? And I don't know what you'll think of me." At that remark, he looked up and smiled, and she realized he looked just her mother had described him, same face, same attitude.

"You want my opinion?………. I think your just fine. " She felt almost happy, of what he thought of her. "But, what I really want to know is what happened at the cabin." Her expression changed, so did his, like he was holding back tears.

"You really want to know?" She had been dreading this moment. "Yes. I really do, and I want to do all that I can to help. "

"Well its kind of hard to explain, you'd have to see the place where it happened. "

"That can be arranged." She had forgotten that Grover had told her father was the god of Tidal waves, so of coarse he could probably just snap his fingers and be there. "But, how?"

"Well, because I decided to visit you in complete human form, we will need some kind of transportation." He thought for a second. "I have an idea, I think you're going to like it. But I wouldn't tell your mother if I were you. " He smiled, almost child-like.

"Follow me." He gestured her off the dock and she followed him back into camp. She followed him, and the way he walked it looked like he knew the camp like the back of his hand. They walked down to the foot of the terrace where she ate, where Grover was making his way down to the big house. As soon as we approached he stopped dead in his tracks, his hooves plated on the ground like his was trying not to faint. He looked like he'd a ghost.

"P-p-p-Percy? Is that you?"

"Who else do you think it is genius? " My father walked up to Grover and hugged him, in his own manly way, like he was greeting an old friend.

"Percy, I see you've met my new friend Alice."

"Yeah, well Chiron thought I should come down here and meet here myself, & meet her. "

"Alice, you tell me if this big fella, is giving you any trouble." He teased. " Hey yeah now, Grover did Chiron leave my motorcycle in the Pegasus's stables, all these years. "

"Yeah, he didn't dare touch it. And your Pegasus buddies guarded with their lives, from the Stoll boys. They had their eyes on that thing for years. "

"Where's Chiron then?"

"In the big house getting the music for the nymphs play for then sing along later. " He began to run down to the big house, and she followed. When they got there Chiron was walking down from the screen door.

"Wait Chiron…." Chiron looked up from the papers in his hand, and smiled.

"Percy, I'm glad you came. " "Can I talk to about something?"

"Sure, Alice could you wait on the porch, for a second. " She watched as they the men walked into the house, with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She thought over the last 30 minutes, she'd met her father, and he had he'd to explain things to her, in a way. But it wasn't the way she had thought it would.


	8. Chapter 8: A family reunion

Percy's Complete POV:

I couldn't believe it, I had a daughter. A daughter. And her mother had never told me. Now, I know Annabeth was pretty angry when I left, but that doesn't mean I didn't deserve to even know about her daughter. But when Chiron iris-messaged me, I mean, I was amazed. Not only did I have a daughter, but also she was at my favorite place in the world. And she was experiencing my camp for the first time. And that meant, that once I met her, Annabeth would want to talk to me. And we could work things out. Well I was wrong. I hadn't even thought of why she'd be there, at camp. I mean, when I had gotten to camp, it was the same thing. When Chiron asked me into the Big House, I thought he'd tell me all about how much he'd missed me, and yeah now he'd be all nice about me meeting Alice. No, He wanted to talk about why I was here.

"I'm so glad you're here for her. "

"Well of coarse, she's my daughter. Thank you so for asking me to come here, she's such a great little girl. I'm sad, I didn't get to see her grow up."

"She's gone through a lot lately. Percy, lets get to the point. Annabeths gone she was kidnapped when she and Alice were attacked. I think you're mother was their too. We have to find her."

My expression faded, from a smile, to complete panic.

"What, do you mean??" I was in panic, I felt like I wanted to break somebody's neck."

Chiron's face turned grim as well

"Oceanus is gaining much power. He sent a serpent from the bottom of the sea; with a warrior even Annabeth couldn't take on. They were trying to capture both Annabeth and Alice, but he only succeeded in getting Annabeth. Alice ran about twenty miles here, on foot, she was terrified. Percy, I think you should get her story, on it." Chiron pointed to the closed door. I was in rage, as soon as I can I'm going to find Oceanus, and rip was going him apart. He'd attacked my mother, my daughter and the love of my life, Annabeth. He will pay dearly. Chiron noticed my rage,

"Calm down for the girl's sake, she's just met you. I don't think it would be good for her to see; you rip apart some serpent or something. That's not very father-like. " He was trying to be sympathetic, but wasn't helping.

"You're right. But I'm still taking her with me. I'm taking my motorcycle down to the cabin, to make sure there's any traces, of what happened. "

"Do you think that's a good idea?? I mean do you know what it would do to her?"

"I'm taking her, and Chiron…." I look back with an intense expression. "Thank you for telling me,"

"I knew you would want to know. Are you going to take when you go to find Annabeth."

"I don't think she'd be safe. I'll bring her back here, to you and keep her safe, Chiron."

"Of coarse. That's the smart thing to do."

I ran toward the door, determined to find my Annabeth, even if I died trying.

------ Alice's Complete POV-----

When my father came out, his expression had changed. He looked angry very, angry. But when he saw me he looked like he was about to cry. Then he spoke:

"Is it true? Is she really gone?" I wanted to cry.

"Yes, she's gone, please she wouldn't let me help her. She just charged at it. And then she told me to run. And I did. She and Aunt Sally are back there, and……….." I was terrified on what he would say.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to take on that warrior, if Annabeth couldn't take it I don't know who could. She was an amazing fighter, and deadly with a knife." Wow her mom a fighter, she'd never thought of it.

"Alice, we need to go back to the cabin. Together, and see if my mother survived. Then I'm going to take you to a safe place, and you need to stay there. "

"No… I want to come with you, and help you find my mother. I want to help you, I think I would be able to."

"No, its way to dangerous for you. I wont let you go."

"Yeah know, the child's right. " Chiron had stepped onto the porch and interrupted us.

"What do you mean, she barely knows how to use a sword? She's been here only a few days, Chiron its madness."

"I just confirmed with the oracle, her predictions are this:

Child, and Father, shall unite to make one,

Only a trio, shall save the stolen one,

Past and Present will combine for a win,

A victory for only Father and kin

"Chiron, is that the exact foretelling of the oracle?"

"Yes, and you must abide by it. "

"But it says "trio". Does that mean we need someone else to take with us. "

"Yes, Lord Perecus."

"Then we must take a camper. Who shall we take?"

"I shall decide that. For know you should get going to the cabin. "

"Alright, Alice follow me." He began to run toward the Pegasus stables. When we arrived the Pegasus's, began to whinny with delight.

"Easy boys, we need just my motorcycle. Do you know where it is?" The horses seemed to understand him, and nodded their heads in the direction of a lump under a tarp in an empty stall. He walked over to it, and ripped off the tarp.

"Here we go this is some good transportation right here. " It was a bright blue Harley-Davidson.

"My mom, wont let me ride on those things, no seat-belts."

"Are you kidding, she used ride this thing with me all the time. "

He rolled it out of the stall, and out of the stables.

"Lets go up to the hill it'll start off fast enough. Cause I don't think I have enough gas to go twenty miles. "

"Then how will we ride it all the way there?"

"Just watch. First look that way though. And don't look back until I tell you too." He pointed in the other direction. I turned, from behind my I heard a big WHOOSH, like a wave hitting the shore and then I could tell something had a blue glow to it.

"Ok, you can turn."

Nothing had happened, but then she knew he had changed from human form, I mean looked he the same, but more a little more muscular and well um… glowing. He pushed the motorcycle and walked it up the hill, with me walking shortly behind.

"Hey, get on first and hold on tightly. " She did and he got on to and put his hands on the handlebars. He started the engine and it began to rumble the whole thing. He pushed on the accelerator and they were off. Not in the direction of the road like she had thought but in the direction of the beach. When they arrived on the beach instead of spreading the sand a million directions the motorcycle just went along like the sand was a regular road. Then, we turned into the ocean; he was going to ride the thing right into the sea.

"Are you crazy!"

"Nope, watch it'll work. " He began to ride in into the shore and the motorcycle began to ride right on the water. I MEAN RIGHT ON THE WATER! It was so amazing I was speech less. The waves were splashing around us, and I didn't feel wet at all, I was completely dry! If I wasn't correct if you went swimming in the ocean, don't you get wet? I wasn't wet at all.

We rode on the water for about ten minutes before he started to slow down. He began to swerve the motorcycle into the shore, and then came to a complete stop. I finally noticed we were at the cabin.

It looked almost the same as it had, but as we walked up to it, it had a different feel.

As we walked up to the cabin, the old paneling seemed to creek, and moan, even in the slightest wind. The sand around the cabin had been thrown around and was in mountains around the cabin. Facing the sea, they noticed a long line of water, like an enormous snake had slithered ashore. Following the trail of water, they came to the porch. Under a trampled table, a figure was just showing its feet. I looked at my dad, who walked toward it with caution. He threw the table across porch, looking at the figure carefully, I tried to look but he was blocking its face. He turned back to me his eyes filled with tears.

"Its my mom. " was all he could manage to say. He knelt down at the crumbled figure lying on the porch, and picked her up in his arms.

"Alice go and see if any of the beds survived. We need to get her some first aid." I obeyed running into the cabin, surprised to see it intached. There wasn't a pillow out of place. I ran to the bed that Aunt Sally had right by the kitchen, and called to my dad.

"The beds right in here! " Hearing me, he walked in and carefully set his mother on the bed.

"Yeah now. My mom risked her life so that I could get to camp. The only reason I went on my first quest was to find her. "

"I'm, I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

"We can get her first aid. I can iris-message my father. But I don't know if he can reverse this. I know I can't. Zeus didn't grant me much healing power."

"Wait, you said we could iris-message my grandfather. Could we do that? I'm don't know CPR, I skipped the class so I could take an art class." I felt sorry I hadn't, my grandmother was dying and I couldn't help her.

"Alice, no none of this is your fault. My mother would have wanted you safe. She risked her life so you could be safe. And you got to camp safely. We will find a way to heal her. I have too." His eyes got misty, as he turned to me.

"I'll show you how to iris-message, we can speak to my father. It's much faster than having me transport us to Atlantis. Here watch." He took out a huge coin from his pant pocket. He opened a window and waited for the cold sea breeze to come in. When it did he tossed the coin into the misty air, chanting:

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering.

Atlantis, palace of Poseidon, throne room "

Suddenly a cloud of mist filled the room and a window opened, almost like a TV. In the window of mist, a scene began to show. Soon I could see a man on a throne, holding a huge trident. His face, and features looked exactly like my fathers but a bit older. Plus his beard was longer. When he saw us he spoke:

" Perecus how are you. Is everything alright?"

"No father, it isn't. The Titan of the Sea kidnapped Annabeth, but my child is safe. "

"She is, please give her my condolences, it is horrible to hear about Annabeth. But the idea of Oceanus attacking a mere half-blood is bizarre, he must be gaining power."

"Yes father, but I have more news. My mother, Sally was attacked as well, we found her here, and she isn't doing well. She is barely conscious. Can you think of a way to heal her."

Poseidon's face grew dark his spackling eyes grew angry. But he tried to remain calm.

"There are a million ways to cure her Perecus. But a blow from a Titan is very dangerous. I shall come to Monantauk and heal her. "

"Thank you, father. But I still need to find Annabeth, what must I do?" Poseidon's expression grew sympothetic and he turned to look at his granddaughter.

"My son, you have a daughter to worry about now. You first need to make sure she is safe."

"Father, the oracle told Chiron that Alice is to accompany me to find her kidnapped mother. It may not be safe. But I'm willing to do anything to safe her." His voice was stern, and forceful.

"The oracle, wishes this my son but how will she be of assistance against a Titan. "

"Maybe she'll turn out to be great fighter like her mother?" My father looked down at me with sad, hopeful eyes.

"That maybe true but she's just found out about her parentage, and she probably doesn't even know how to use a sword. No offense Alice." My grandfather looked at me, with a sparkle in his eye.

"None taken." As the two men continued to talk & argue, I retreated to the bed where my grandmother slept. I ran to the kitchen to get some water, and maybe a bandage. As I reached for the first-aid kit, I dragged it down along with some plastic containers and cans. Making a crash coarse avalanche fall in the kitchen. From the living room my father looked or his shoulder, giving me an angry look that said "ALICE CLEAN THIS FREAKIN MESS UP! I'VE GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT" I flinched it reminded me of the look my mom used to give me when I got in trouble at school. I scrabbled the junk back into the cupboard, and brought the first aid to my Aunt Sally. The crash must have woken her up because; she was looking at me with a grateful look in her eyes.

"Alice, oh I so happy your ok!"

"Aunt Sally, I'm more worried about what happened to you. Luckily, Percy and I found you lying under a table on the porch."

"Percy's here! Oh, Alice tell me what happened, O where is he?"

"Over in the living room, he's talking to his father about how to cure you."

"His father?"

"Yeah, he said he'd come and take care of you. "

"O, this is turning into a full-blown family reunion." She smiled, even though I knew she was I intense pain. I smiled back, even though I wasn't happy either.

"Except, for my mum."

"Annabeth is a brave woman Alice. She as fought many a monster in her time. She will survive this. We need to pray and hope." I was glad of her sympathy, but I couldn't help to think she might be wrong. What if she didn't survive until we got to her?

I looked into the living room to see that the iris-message had faded. My father walking briskly into the kitchen, looking at his mother with a worried face.

"Mother, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Percy. I'm just getting better seeing you here with your daughter." She smiled again, still holding back the pain she didn't want us to see.

"Mother, Poseidon is coming to Montauk to check on you and to access the plan to investigate the whereabouts of Annabeth and her captors."

"He's coming…." Aunt Sally mumbled to herself, almost in reassurance. I gave Sally water and walked out to the porch to think. I leaned on the porch railing and looked out at the sea, breathing in the sweet sea-air. Things had been going by so fast, my mother had been kidnapped, I had run for my life, I had found Camp Half-blood, I had learned the secrets of my past, and met my father. Now I was going to accompany my father into the darkest depths of the sea to fight monsters that I was no match for. In the back of my mind I thought sarcastically; " Well this is some pretty great family bonding." I felt like just running into the sea and drowning myself. I was about to consider it when my thoughts were interrupted. My dad was standing behind me leaning against the door- way, staring at me.

"You know I would stop you. "

"Huh?"

"If you tried to drown yourself it wouldn't work. You're the daughter of the Prince of the Sea. The sea would take you down, but you'd swim naturally. You'd breath the water in just as air. "

"O, so is Aunt Sally doing any better." I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah a bit, but when my father gets here she'll be a lot better. She always does when he visits her."

"What ever happened to my Uncle Paul?" My father's face grew a little happier.

"Lets just say he was accidentally killed by a piece of bad seafood." I couldn't help but crack up; Paul had always had been really weird around me.

"I never really liked him anyway." He smiled for a second and then his expression went back to its grim expression. He stepped out toward me and stood next to me by the railing, enjoying the view of the sunset.

"You know my mom used to take me here all the time, when I was a kid. When I was appointed as a god, to serve under my father. This was the last place I was as a human. This is where I said goodbye to your……….." He stopped his face growing angrier by the second. "When we find that blasted Oceanus, I'm going rip him apart." He muttered angrily to himself. He cursed in ancient Greek.

Suddenly a there was a large gust of wind, a light sea breeze. But it got stronger and began to form a funnel in the middle of the beach. Suddenly the mist went away and two figures appeared on the beach. One I recognized as the guy my father told me was my grandfather. And next to him was a large muscular man with dark brown hair and a long plaid shirt and jeans. And from this distance it looked almost as if he had only one eye. How could someone have one eye?? The men approached the cabin and my fathers posture straightened, he looked more serious. Even the strange blue glow about him got brighter.

"Perecus, is she doing any better. I brought your brother Tyson along to maybe help fix the damage in the cabin. And I thought he might be able to watch Alice while we talk." Poseidon looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Alice. I am Poseidon, god of the Sea. And your grandfather, I'm sorry to hear about your mother. She was a great girl, very brilliant. " I nodded awkwardly. "And this is Tyson." He turned to the large man with one eye standing next to him.

"Hi Anniebethie's daughter." He smiled with a big crooked smile, but he his warm heart made up for his features.

"Hi I'm Alice" His smile got wider and spoke he spoke again. "Daddy, can I give her our present now??"

"Sure Tyson. Percy and I are going in to check on Sally, you two can stay out here if you like. But play nice. " Poseidon's face managed a wink, as he and my dad walked up to the cabin.

"Well Alice, Daddy told me to make you a present."

"You didn't have to do that Tyson."

"No, I wanted to help, to help you find Annabethie." His silly expression changed to a sad, hopeful expression, his one large eye looking down at the sand.

"Thank you Tyson. "

"Here, here it is." He rummaged through his large pants pockets. Finnally after dropping a bunch of junk on the sand he held out a small light blue silk baggie, tied by a beaded ribbon in a bow. I opened it.

"Oh, Tyson its, its so beautiful. You made this. " I was breathless.


	9. Chapter 9: A Gift & a Monster

**Chapter 8: A Gift, a Horse-thing & a huge sea monster**

I stared at the clamshell; it was so perfect it was almost glowing. When I opened it like he told me to, I saw a bracelet. It was silver with a band that wrapped around you wrist in a small spiral instead of regular circle. In the center was beautiful round sea-green crystal embedded with a beautiful silver, lace-like trim. It was a beautiful bracelet, I was amazing Tyson could have made something that delicate with his big clumsy hands. He looked at me hopefully, waiting politely for a thank you:

"Tyson thank you so much!"

"Daddy told me to make it for you, so you could use it when you were looking for Anniebethie." He sweet smile lowered ant he looked at the sand on his shoes.

"O, Tyson thank you. But how will it help me with my quest??" I was confused how could a pretty little bracelet, help me fight horrible monsters.

"I enchanted it so that when you press the stone it turns into a sword, so you can fight monsters with it. Try it. It's really cool

" I didn't believe him, but I pressed it anyway. As I did it turned into a big silver hilted sword with a long bronze sword, with the same sea-green stone at the hilt. I pressed the stone again and it became a bracelet again. It wasn't just a fashion accessory it was weapon, I was glad none of those mean girls at my school had one of these.

For the next hour Tyson showed me how to use the sword properly, holding it in place and showing me how to lunge at an opponent. He not only cold make great weapons, he could use them too. I learned the basics on different ways to attack and swing my sword like a pro.

He would swing his sword witch happened to be a stick back and forth. Of coarse because it was a stick it broke each time, but he didn't seem to notice. We played for about an hour until the stick was only a stub in his hands. He giggled. And tried again

"Alice, I'm going to have to leave soon but I just wanted to tell you that your fighting skills, might need a little work but someday you will be a great monster-butt kicker. Its in you blood, your mother was amazing with a knife and Percy is a hero among the half bloods. " He gave me a another crooked smile.

And with that, my large, clumsy uncle walked up the steps, just to stumble on a seashell that was in his way. But he continued inside anyway. Though I had only met him about an hour ago, I was beginning to like my big goof n uncle 

-------The next morning-------

The next morning we began to head out our quest. I woke up in the cabin to find my father gone. I walked around the house for a while until I found him standing on the shore, facing the slow rolling, morning waves.

"We have to find her." He turned, to face as if he sensed I was there.

"Percy, but how are we going to accomplish this, from what you've told me, its dangerous out there."

"Alice you are going to soon find that everything about being a half-blood is dangerous." He smiled, a rare smile I hadn't seen for days. His smile slowly faded and he stopped his body turn slightly, as if you keep an eye both her and the sea.

"There something out there… Alice wait here."

"What is it…" He walked toward the shore, and stopped. He then raised his hand and a channel opened into the waves. He ran through and will increasing curiosity I ran after him. That was my first mistake.

"Dad Wait!!!!" I yelled from behind him. I ran through the channel, not even bothering to look up at the amazing tube of underwater air that was around me, I was way too curious. When I reached the end I finally stopped dead in my tracks.

Before me was huge monster about 20 feet tall, a serpent will long shimmering scales the color of blood. I filled with anger as I realized that this was the same monster I had seen on the beach only a few nights ago. The same monster that had attacked my mom, my aunt and had ruined my life. I was about to let him have a free pass, as soon as I saw him. I looked more closely as I began to run, toward a coral rock behind the monster, that my father was fighting him. They were yelling but still it was harder to hear because of that fact that I was underwater. Which I finally realized that I was breathing under, which humans aren't supposed to do. I ignored even though under any other circumstances I would have been amazed. I could barely hear their conversation.

"How dare you show your face in my realm! After what've you've done I have the right to kill you, very viciously." I was furious, how much I wanted to run down there and stick my sword in that serpent's heart. My dad was reading my mind; I was surprised he hadn't sliced him to pieces by now. The serpent smiled, his evil face lighting up with delight.

"You must be joking, you will not best me. You heart is too broken to even attempt it. "

"I will kill you as soon you tell me where they're hiding her you cretin."

"Why of coarse, my friend." His smile climbed to new heights in mind, my anger increasing. I was about to blow my cover and destroy the serpent, when they began to talk.

"Why the lair of lord Oceanus. The most dangerous and dark part of the sea belongs to him, but of coarse you know that. But you must be cautious to attempt to save your lovely Anna Beth. For she is in the underwater prison, my Lord keeps. Protected by fearsome monsters. But you of all heroes are not scared, I have heard stories of your greatest battles, you are strong. But perhaps not strong enough."

"I will do anything to save her, and kill a thousand monsters if I have to." I had a moment of hope, my father was so courageous but I was too afraid of the moments to come to even attempt to smile.

"Of coarse you would, it would feed your ego plenty Perecus." At that remark I lost it, but at the same time my father did. I charged at the serpent, all of my force against him, and all of my anger as well. I stupidly screamed, will my best underwater voice. So of coarse the serpent heard me coming. I reached for my bracelet franticly as I ran, it transformed into a sword, as I charged I could hear my fathers voice yelling at me to stop. I couldn't because every nerve in my body wanted sweet revenge.

But as I reached the monster, I lunged my sword into his back. He reacted throwing his entire wait from his head to he part I had flanked at me. As he did I dodged him, with luck. In a flurry of sword and serpent went around me, I grabbed my sword and lunged again. This time I had help. My father charged and pushed his entire wait into the serpent and strangled it with his arms. I took a few seconds but the serpent obeyed, and slowly evaporated into thin air.

My mother dropped open, my dad had just strangled a serpent. What do you expect though. I was mostly surprised that it had gone up in thin air like that.

"How did you do that??"

"You mean make that serpent evaporate?" I nodded.

"That's what happens when you kill a monster with a celestial bronze blade. Your sword killed him and I brought him down to get my own revenge. He knelled down at the place were the serpent had been and looked up at me. I tried to look away embarrassed that I had disobeyed him and gone after him. But his strong gaze got hold of me and I look back at him. He held my chin and began to speak.

"Alice what you just did was amazing. But I need to tell you that after you've fought your first monster more will come. And more, your life is in much danger. I fear I have brought you this danger by not protecting you…" He let go of me and looked out on the rest of the sea.

"This is about time we leave to find your mother, I know where she is know but. The problem is getting to her. I can us there quickly but to get inside the lair of the Titan of the sea, is very hard. There are hallways that will lead to the wrong place, guards at every turn. We will be in grave danger. I can transport us to the valley it lies in but I cannot transport inside it. The entire place is protected by an old magic, not even Zeus has mastered. "

"Well then we'd better get going shall we."? I said sarcastically. He nodded and we decened into a world pool of water and sand. And we were on our way………………


	10. Chapter 10: A blast from the past!

**A/N: I suggest reading this chapter with rock music in the background. Because it's so awesome and intense that I makes it even cooler! And plus I get my best writing ideas when I'm listening to Foo Fighters & Paramore!!! OMG! ******** Shout out to my English Teacher – ! ******** I know your reading this, so yeah HEY MRWARD! And shout out to my biggest fan, My Best Buddy Shelby Miller. YEAH YOU! ******** LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

As the sand and water began to clear, Alice could see that they were standing in the middle of an extremely dark place. If she hadn't been the granddaughter on the God of the Sea her vision would have been shot. She could see the darkness; even with eyes that could see so well underwater, she could only see only darkness. The darkness began to make her fell like she was being swallowed up. It brought back the oldest memories of when she was little, when her mother would look under her bed for monsters. The real fear she had felt then, wasn't as intense as it was now.

Suddenly, she was startled when a light came to cut the darkness. A blue glow shined around Alice, and she looked up seeing her father's weather-beaten face. With a sigh of relief, she looked around at her dark surroundings. Though the water was black, her Dad's blue light radiated enough, for her to see about a few feet away. Percy motioned her away from the spot they were standing and walked toward a clump of darkness that was probably a tall rock.

As they came closer, her vision became crisper and she began to see that the rock was a tall column, and there wasn't just one column but many, in a long line going in the opposite direction. She came closer still and saw that it was a row of long columns in what probably used to be an ancient garden. Well, a demon possessed garden, with creepy underwater statues. Then as they began to make their way through the garden in silence, Alice felt it was time to break the silence.

------Alice's POV-------

"Percy what are we doing out here, should be inside actually saving my mother. " I said in a weak underwater voice.

"Alice, I would love to barge in and save Annabeth. But I can't appear in another God's place of power without permission. But I can break in." At the end of the sentence he shot me a glowing blue smirk that told me "My Daddy's gotta plan!" I felt a short pang of hope as we began to continue, but it was soon gone.

It took us a few minutes but we made our way through the cold black water until we reached a long walkway leading to a huge black door. The door made the water look even darker. When they said this place was in the darkest part of the ocean, they were right! Percy reached forward and grabbed the handle on the door, and of coarse it was locked, but the with a front view like this who want to go in anyway.

My Dad didn't dare try to bust threw the door, knowing only an idiot would do that. But instead he drew his sword and began to use it for leverage to climb the black obsidian walls that were almost invisible in this light. I waited terrified of what would happen next, I didn't like my dad's plan.

A second later I heard an underwater voice from above.

"Alice wait here I'll be right back, stay put. " His glowing blue face was serious now, making me even more nervous. And he disappeared into more darkness, leaving me alone, my only light gone. I was in the cold, heartless darkness again.

It took him about a half an hour to come back. It was probably the worst half hour of my life. About ten minutes in I could have sworn one of those columns came to life and tried to eat me. After that I spent the rest of the time with my head against the cold hard stonewall. I was relived when the light came back and my father reappeared.

"Alice I have a plan, but I don't like it." He stopped hesitating as if trying to stop himself from saying something. I couldn't see his very well face, but I knew it looked pained.

"Dad, anything to get my mother back, pleases." I said without hesitation, I had no fear when it came to saving her.

"I'm going to need you to sneak in."

"But, but how??" I was confused how could I sneak in un-seen. Like a random mortal girl could walk into the Titan's palace without being seen. I bet the monsters would sniff me out in a second.

"No, look I have something that might help." He held in the eerie blue light a blurry blue object. I looked closer at it and realized it was a hat, and not just and hat. A Yankee's cap, it was tattered and old and I thought I'd seen it before.

Then I saw what it really was, my mothers Yankee's cap. The one she'd worn to turn invisible the night she told me to run. The night my life had changed forever. I turned to my father for some kind of explanation. But when I looked up at him his sea-green eyes were filled with underwater tears, his eyes red and face filled with sadness, he looked nothing like the man I'd seen on the beach a couple days before. His underwater tears, still streaming downs his face he looked back at me.

"Alice…this. This…. is Annabeth's invisibility cap. It can turn you invisible as long as you're wearing it. She…. she used it a lot. I don't know how I found it…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, like he realized something. "I found it on the ground next to me, like it just appeared there, along with this…" He looked down and I saw he was clutching a long bronze sword. He was clutching it so strongly I was amazing it hadn't broken in his grip.

"Anaklusmos." I looked at the sword then at him again, and I couldn't help be filled with tears as well. That was the same my mother had the night the serpent attacked, I knew this only meant one thing.

"Alice, the only reason I could have these is, …well my sword was given to your mother to protect her, and its enchanted so it returns to it to the owner meaning…. that Annabeth's, …Annabeth's dying. " As soon as he finished I welled with tears, my underwater tears were invisible of coarse, but my face was still red with sadness, and anger.

My mind began to fill with thoughts and emotions unlike I had ever felt. I felt exteremly angry and hateful of the serpent for taking my mother away. I couldn't kill the serpent now, because he was dead, but if he wasn't I would kill him the most severe way I knew how. And I began to become angry with this Oceanus guy for kidnapping her. I was even angry at the wall besides me from keeping us apart. I wanted revenge.

Percy saw my anger, and even though I knew he was feeling it too he stayed calm.

"Alice all we need to do is have you wear the cap, and get inside. And open the doors, I'm then going to run in and do everything I can to find her. But be careful, the palaces filled with enchanted doorways and halls that lead to nowhere. Don't speak to anyone, unless you have too. And use your sword to kill anyone who gets in your way. Alice I'm sorry I have to have you do this but if I just ran in there, I would be recognized immediately, it wouldn't work."

"All…. All right. I'll do it. Besides I want revenge." I gave him a look of pure anger and he handed me the cap. I put it on and began to find a way to ascend up the stonewall. Before I could find a handhold, my father stopped me to say something.

"Alice, wait whatever happens in there, know that I'm proud of you and, and I'm sorry I wasn't a better father. " I smiled, he didn't sound un-sure of himself just a little sorry. But I didn't care he was my dad, and he cared about me. He had hesitated when telling me about his plan. And he still loved my mother, that's all that counted to me. I felt another sharp pang of hope. With that I grabbed my first handhold and Percy held me up to the wall, and I began to climb into complete darkness.

It took me about a minute to climb the length of the wall.

As I came up the to the top I looked out and realized there was an eerie light around me as if I was in a strange underwater bubble. Gray in comparison to the water outside, the light made me feel closed in blanketed by a world of darkness. But to the monsters ahead, I too would be darkness.

I sat for a second on top of the wall, careful no to make any sudden movements to make the hat fall off my head. The view from the wall was amazing. From here I could have a full view of the entire palace. It was huge, and strangely had hardly any walls, mostly Greek pillars.

Pillars with crumbling roofs scattered the palace and lead along a path that came to the main building. Of coarse like the courtyard and the wall they were pitch black, but not as dark as the surrounding water I could barley see them from this far away. But the strange light, that seemed to be coming from nowhere made it easier to see. Maybe it was just me but someone was lighting my way….

I slipped down the wall in a quick jump and scrambled toward nearest pillar to get a better look around, and maybe find someone who has a key. But I couldn't just ask for the key. I'd have to take it; I could figure it out easily. I ran along the pillars until I was about six feet away from the steps of the main building, a huge pillar filled terrace with no walls, but hundreds of black pillars and a cold, marble floors. My mother could be anywhere, but where was she??

Suddenly I heard footsteps against the marble pavement. I clutched the pillar in front of me hoping they by chance hadn't seen me, forgetting I was invisible. But instead of them coming after me they were just patrolling the edge of the pillars. It was a large man, muscular with long arms and long spiked tail. Like a scorpion, or something like that… he was a Manticore I'd read about them in my Greek myths book.

They could sting you with their deadly spikes on their tails. I made a mental note to be _very careful_ around the spiky guy. I ran up the pavement the quickest and lightest I could. It was going well, and I was about to hit the steps when suddenly, the Manticore's head twitched in my direction like he'd heard my faintest last step. But then as if he was telling himself it was nothing, he turned and walked on to patrol the other side of the terrace.

With a silent sigh of relief I ran toward the steps taking them in two at a time, then only to descend behind the first pillar. The terrace was lit by torches scattered on random pillars, cast a shadow on the pillars around me, making me feel like I was a in a dark crowd. I realized that with all these pillars I could hide and attack easily, but my enemies had the same advantage in the end.

I ran between the pillars for a couple minutes until I found my next monster on patrol. This time it was creepy Cyclops. But he wasn't as nice and friendly as my uncle he looked like he'd hurt me if I crossed him. To make things worse he had a long coral club that was supposed to be blue but I guess was stained with so much blood it looked purple. I definitely didn't want to fight him, I'd have no chance!

But to my dismay around his big leather belt was a large brass key, in the shape of a teardrop. It was the exact one I needed to open the gate so my father could ambush the palace. I tapped my bracelet and drew my sword behind the pillar; even though I was invisible he would still be able to see my sword.

As terrified as I was I got ready to charge and ran toward him. Not seeing or hearing me the Cyclops lunged when I came in contact with him skin, but he was to late. He hit me with his club knocking me to the ground with a painful blow, but as he did I swung my sword back at him. Instantly when I killed him he vanished into a pile of monster dust. As he vanished the key flew threw the air and landed with a metallic clang on the floor. I was badly bruised on my shoulder after that but at least had the key.

It took me a moment to get back on my feet but I fled from my spot, still shoving the key into my pocket. I ran as fast my poor legs could go, because I knew as soon as one of the Cyclops's monster friends came back they'd find his pile of ashes and they'd come for me.

My feet hit the dark courtyard, my footsteps sending a light echo through the terrace. As soon as I got to the wall I shoved my whole weight against it as if I was hugging an old friend. I pushed the key into the keyhole with ease and got ready to have a battle-armored man run through. But when I opened the doors, they creaked open to a dark space. For a second I thought my Dad had chickened out. But I knew he wasn't stupid enough to do that.

So what surprise when I heard a conch horn blare through my ears. I ran behind a pillar and waited for whatever was about to happen. Suddenly to my surprise not one but about 40 armored men ran through the opened doors. They were yelling a battle cry and they all ran with determination. Suddenly I recognized my dad riding his motorcycle among them. I couldn'y help but smile, "my dad was so cool".

As soon as I saw him, I ripped off the cap, and shoved it in my pocket. He rode slower and gave me enough time to run up to him, he grabbed me and with great ease hoisted me on the motorcycle behind him. I yelled a battle cry of my own and watched as the merman soldiers attacked the great black Palace of the Titan of the Sea.

As we approached the terrace the manticore on patrol looked startled, and ran and hid behind a pillar. It took only a second before a soldier attacked him and he joined my Cyclops friend.

My dad continued up the steps on his motorcycle at tedious speed. We shot up past the first columns. But our ride came to A stop when we arrived in large hall with black marble floors and statues all around.

In the center of the room looking bored, sat a man on a throne, made out of what looked like coral, rock and fish bones. As soon as my dad stopped his motorcycle, he jumped off and ran screaming toward the throne. He drew his sword and held it to the man's throat, and threatened him:

"Where is she?? Tell me where she is or I'll kill every one of your men. "

The second man glared and I got my first good look at him face. He tall and muscular with a leathery green face that seemed to be embedded with green scales. He had large beady black eyes that seemed to storm when he looked straight at you. Then I realized that this must, be the Titan Oceanus. He must have noticed me standing there looking at him, and he smiled again, his teeth sharp and as friendly as a great white shark.

Ignoring my father's request he began to speak, his voice sharp, and as unwelcoming as his face.

"Ahh I see you've brought company, please let us not do business in the presence of such a dainty young royal. "

I didn't get what he was talking about, I though he was talking about me. I took a quick step forward. My father's face turned to me and gave me a look that told, to stay as far away as possible. I stepped back again I was thankful I did. Percy turned beck to Oceanus his eyes glowing in rage.

"Do not bring my daughter in to this Oceanus. Now tell me where Annabeth is…" With each word he pulled the sword closer to the Titan's neck. Oceanus gave another evil smirk.

"Well if you really want to know, send the girl. Wouldn't it be easier, sense you haven't seen the woman, in what thirteen years. "

"I said don't bring my daughter into this. " And with an extremely strong push he turned his sword's hilt at the man, pushing him and his throne against the nearest pillar. He walked toward the man and help him against the pillar, by the side of sword. My father was in an un-explained kind of rage, it scared me the way he was acting, but I knew he meant well.

"Do I have to ask you again??" The titan's eye's glittered, and he smirked. He stepped out of my fathers grip, and drew his sword. It was long and jagged, the color of the sea, but it looked stained with blood. In his other hand he held up and snapped his fingers. There was a quick swish of cold sea air and two mean looking monsters appeared. Oceanus's snapped at them and they flinched and went off.

"Go get the girl, I have some business to do." I looked at my father with eager eyes, hoping my mother was ok, but it was probably nothing compared to what Percy felt.

In about a minute the henchmen came back and dragged in glowing green chains behind them, was Annabeth. She looked sick, and tired, her gray eyes aged with pain. With out thinking I ran to her. When I was within a foot of her the chains on her arms lashed out and shocked me. I was being electrocuted, I was in a world of pain, and lights were flashing around me. I suddenly felt a hand against my forehead and a beam of light. I heard my mother's voice, a weakened scream blaring in my ears. Then the world went black.

I couldn't see and I felt dizzy but I was strangely thinking, my mind blaring with questions. The dizzying nightmare started quick and abrupt. At first I thought my life was flashing before my eyes, all my memories were being shown to me. But they weren't mine:

I heard a scream, and footsteps along a path, a flash of a little girls face. For a second the vision focused on her face, she was young with scared gray eyes and wispy blond hair. Someone was screaming after her, they were screaming her name. "ANNABETH! ANNABETH, PLEASE COME BACK…." Something inside me was trying to tell her to run, to run for her life. Just as the voice began to scream her name again the vision faded.

Abruptly the dizzy vision came back but this time the girl was running with a tall boy and a girl…The vision changed again, and a girl was standing over a boy his eyes were closed and they opened they were sea-green and beautiful. Something inside me wanted to touch the girl, to comfort her but I knew I couldn't. The vision changed again this time the girl was older her face weathered and sad she was standing in a room with a lot of people; the vision went back and forth between her and the boy who was older too. The girl was scared and then the boy looked backed at her and she smiled. He ran to her his greens eyes wild with life.

I got my first look at the boy and realized it was my father. Years older, and that meant the girl was Annabeth. My mother. My mother's life was flashing before my eyes, I began to cry but the vision didn't stop for me. Annabeth was standing on a beach her eyes filled with life and happiness. Percy reappeared and they walked along the beach and up the pier. The same one I'd waited for my father on at camp. The giggled and my dad jumped in a swan dive off the pier and waited for my mom to jump in, she did and the vision followed them underwater. They were in a bubble and it was beautiful a swirling bubble underwater glittering in the afternoon sun. Then the vision changed one last time.

This time I was watching over my mother's shoulder and I could hear her crying. Percy was in the distance standing on the beach, It seemed like he was saying good-bye. He reached up close and kissed Annabeth and walked into the sea. My heart felt like it would burst, I was crying too and felt as heartbroken as my mom was in the vision. I wanted this to stop, I tried to open my eyes and still watching the visions go bye I forced my eyes open.


	11. Chapter 11: Emotional Moment's

I thrust open my eyes; the world around me was chaos. The first thing I heard was my mother's voice, yelling to me, piercing my ears. I sat up with a jolt, trying to get up. I turned my head and say the scene unravel, in was all a super-fast blur.

Annabeth was still in glowing chains, tanking on them, and yelling for me.

"Alice stay their, Alice please…" Then she turned to my father and screamed

her battle cry.

"Percy now, the sword." In response my dad threw the pen/sword thing he'd had

earlier. As it reached her hands, she uncapped in with lightning-fast speed. She

swung it at the monster soldiers holding her back. The first one raised a fist and tried to knock her out, but she was too quick. Right as the fist was a few inches from her head, she sliced the blade across the monster's chest. It left a long gash, and as it bled he began to evaporate in a shower of gold monster dust.

She then as soon as the other was dead she thrust her sword in the other monster dead center. As she did, my dad grabbed his own sword and killed off the monsters around her. When they got close Percy sliced through her chains, and held her in a tight embrace.

After seeing this happen I finally dragged myself up and half-crawled over to them. But as I did, Oceanus saw what was unfolding. He approached and attack, but first at me. He took a step forward, his long jagged blue sword inches in front of me. I crouched down, rolled and leaned down for my sword. As soon as the bronze blade left the ground, he struck at me. My sword hit his with a great speed, making sparks fly for a second.

I balanced my self, it was hard to do but I managed to get a few feet away from him. I took in a deep breath, thought to myself: _Don't back away, that'll show weakness. What had Tyson said? "Better to have fought bravely than to lose by hiding from danger." Yeah don't run, just fight till you can't do it no….. more. Alice, you want this guy died, he kidnapped your mom! Just do it, he's a monster._ Anger thrashed through my veins, and mixed with adrenaline, I charged.

I ran at him with crazy speed, utilizing every nerve and muscle in my body to run. I lunged at his stomach hoping it would prove a weakness, and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

But he seemed anticipate my moves. He thrashed his sword at me sideways, not so that it would cut me but to push me back, to _make_ me back away. As I fell back my mother ran to me and held me in her arms and waited for the chaos to end.

Before I could react, another sword flew into the picture, I mean literally flew. My father's long sword crashed into Oceanus just a few inches above where a human heart should be. But because he was a God it wouldn't have mattered, he would have just bled a little. But it did hold him back, Oceanus was pinned by Percy's long sword to a pillar his leathery gray-blue skin. It made him almost glow in contrast to the black pillar. My father approached the pillar with a tense walk, and pushed the sword further still into the pillar. Oceanus struggled, but then with a burst of power he ripped the sword off the pillar and at my father. My thrust his fist at the sword making it fall to the ground.

Percy turned sideways so he could look at both my mother and Oceanus.

"Annabeth, take Alice and run tell, and my men to take over the palace. But I want you two in my father's palace. Safe. " My mother got up and laid me on the floor again as I leaned in pain against a pillar. My mother walked back to Percy, her eye's filled with tears again.

"I can't leave you Percy." My father's face turned to stone.

"Annabeth, just go…" He turned back to Oceanus, the Titan's mouth slowly curled into a smile.

"Oh, Lord Perceus the girl is right. She can't leave you, she's my prisoner. You can't take her with you by force it's against ancient law

Fathers voice boomed through the room with anger.

"What? You took Annabeth prisoner, of coarse but it isn't against the laws to save her, they're nothing stopping me."

"But that is where you are wrong boy. I have put an ancient curse upon her. She cannot leave until I have lifted it. If she tries to leave she will surly die…."

With that, the Titan raised his hands and clenched them into fists. Suddenly the air/water around swirled into a tube and smashed into my father. Pushing him against a pillar next to me. His figure crumbled in a heap against the marble floor.

A second later though my father was on his feet again. It took him only a few seconds before he had pounced on the Titan, with his sword on the monster's throat.

"Tell me how to lift it." With each word he got closer to the titans throat.

"Well…. we could make a trade. I lift the curse off your precious Annabeth and you give me what I want."

"Is that what this is about, a…. trade?" Oceanus noticed my father's tone and curled another shark-tooth smile.

"Precisely. Why else would I kidnap a mere mortal." My father took a step back and shook his head.

"What do you want…what do I have to do to lift the curse Oceanus." My father's tense grip on his sword dropped. I could tell he was losing this fight and he knew it to. Oceanus saw him back down, and took the opportunity to get the best of him.

"You have to make a choice. Give me your territory of the sea, your power and the girl may go free."

I stood up, and walked to my mother's side. She was cold as ice, standing there behind my dad. I looked into her eyes; they were gray orbs, motionless and shining. I tried to take her arm to and, walk her away from the scene.

I knew what was about to happen. Oceanus wanted my dad to choose between, my mother's life and his power. I tried to walk her away, but she just stood there staring at him, as if she thought she could bore hole in his back.

"Annabeth…" I had hardly noticed my father's slow movements toward us.

"No Percy, don't do it…right now isn't the time to be my hero again. Just do what's best…I'm not worth it."

My father's eyes shot back at her, they were blazing with pain.

"Annabeth, you are worth it."

"Percy no I'm not, you don't need to start another war because of me."

"Annabeth you are worth it." Percy walked up to us, and took Annabeth's hand. He came up close and kissed her, then stepped back.

Oceanus's metallic, and cruel voice interrupted their conversation, and brought my own fear's back.

"O how touching…. Paris & Troy, Percy & Annabeth." He muttered happily to himself. "But like most tragic love stories, they have tragic ends. Make your choice boy, and make it now." For one last time Percy looked back at us.

"I have made my choice, Lord Oceanus." There was a flash of light and the water around the palace felt as if it was about to boil. The feeling made my heart break. It made me feel like my dreams were to never come true. I had chills down my spine and the world was a blur.

I heard a scream, it was close by and it was my mother. With a thrashing speed she ran toward the light in front of me, that was growing with a blurry gleam. But all in a second the light fell.

There was a cold blowing, and with a sudden bolt a figure appeared and another glowing light was around. This one was soft and bright and gleamed off the shining black stone.

Inside the light a glowing pink figure appeared. As it spoke the light seemed to flicker with every word.

"You have been saved, my friends. But there shall be a price to pay." And the figure disappeared. The room was quiet and the chaos ended.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises & Memories

Chapter: 12 What a nice surprise, NOT.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with a start, yawning away long nights sleep. My legs stretched and retracted along the soft satin sheets. What, I didn't have satin sheets, I had rough cotton ones. And this definitely wasn't my apartment. I pinched myself, I wasn't dreaming. The nightmare of the last few days was over at least, but where was I now??

I got up and tried to make out my surroundings. My feet hit a floor made of a beautiful soft red coral and the large windows beside the bed were shaped like intricate shells, and lined with pearls. I looked out one of the windows but I didn't see the morning lights of New York. No, it was Deep Ocean, and those weren't angry taxi drivers, they were fish.

" Why didn't I think of this before? I'm Poseidon's palace under the Sea. " I muttered to myself, annoyed that I hadn't thought of it before. Turning around, I saw a figure standing before me. She looked totally beat-up, her blonde hair was messy and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her gray eyes were reddish and it looked like she'd been crying a lot lately. Then the familiar phrase came up again.

"Oh crap, that's me." I moved closer to the mirror and examined myself. Yes, my hair was messed up, and my clothes were wrinkled. I kind of looked like the hobo who lived down the street from my apartment. But, I had good reason to look this way, even though I had just woken up in a palace under the Sea. The beauty of it should have dazzled me. But still the only thing going through my head was: _Where's Alice, is she all right??? Where's Percy Is he ok to??? _Then I notice something that was different.

Around my neck there was a long chain of gold, and on the end lay a blood red heart shaped pendent. It was about the size of a quarter, but surprisingly not that heavy. I swung it back and forth in my hand still wondering where it had come from.

I slowly tried to take it off but as I did, it began to glow. As I got farther from my neck it glowed brighter, when it was almost off, it yanked itself back to its original place. I freaked out and continued trying to take it off.

After a while I realized it was like taking off a police ankle bracelet, it doesn't come off. "_Great! This is the amulet of Aphrodite. She gives it to people as a reminder that she saved the one you they love. And I guess I deserve this…but you know how Aphrodite is about favors. This means Percy & Alice are alive."_

Now I looked back at it. Last night, when Oceanus tried to kill Percy, so he could take over the Atlantic Ocean, I jumped in front of him. Percy might not be died, if I was wearing this.

I stood their staring at the amulet for a few seconds in the glittering under-sea light. I reluctantly laid it back down into its place and proceeded to find some clothes that didn't make me look like a truck had hit me.

"Not like I don't feel it." I thought sarcastically to myself. I opened the door to the closet and to my surprise I found, _my own clothes_. No grant it, they were from a long time ago but they were mine.

There in the closet lay a blue spring dress. I hadn't seen it in years, but there it was. Below it on the floor was a pair of purple sandals. I took them out of the closet, feeling the soft dress fabric. Then it hit me. I'd last worn this dress when Percy took me to the beach one last time the memory was crisp in my mind. I loved that night, it had been perfect, and the kind of thing you dream about later. I'd fallen asleep sitting on the beach, Percy wanted to watch the sun go up and stay up until it went down. But sadly even I couldn't stay up that late, so I fell asleep.

Percy had carried me down to his motorcycle, and I don't know how got me back to his mom's. I spent the morning asleep on Percy's couch. I had borrowed some of Sally's old clothes because mine were all sandy and wet, (that was Percy fault, wanting to go for a midnight swim.) and left mine at their apartment. I don't know how, but Sally had kept them and given them to Percy. (I know it wasn't Percy who kept them 'cause he _loses _everything.)

As I slipped on the dress, I couldn't but smile. As soon as I was ready my motherly instincts kicked in, _I've got to find Alice._ I walked through the door next to the closet and proceeded to find my daughter.

I gasped.

Because as I did, I saw another familiar friend.

Percy's POV

I had been waiting in front of her room all night. I was getting impatient, until I saw the door creak open, and Annabeth came out. Her expression was pure surprise, just what I had expected. Two things probably surprised her:

One I was alive, and two, I wasn't a God anymore. Yes… that was it; I didn't have a big blue aura about me and looked a little less muscular than I had. Ok, I looked way different. Ok… how about going from a super powerful, semi –thirty year-old Greek God of the Sea, to an 19 year-old demi-god that she remembered from her teenage years again. I thought she would faint, but she just laughed. Wow, I hadn't heard her laugh in awhile…I couldn't help but smile. I stupidly asked her a question she of coarse new the answer to.

"What are you looking at Annabeth?" She smirked and her gray eyes slitted under the power of her giggling smile.

"Well if you haven't noticed your 19 again."

"You got a problem with that??"

"No, I kind of like it…"

"Well I hope you like younger guys 'cause I might just be like this for awhile. Unless I can get Zeus to reverse it."

"So, you're really not a God anymore? "

"Yep. When you jumped in front of me, it didn't destroy me it just made me they way I used to be. That's almost worse then getting destroyed don't you think?"

"I don't know…." Annabeth looked puzzled, but I guess she hadn't been in my position. She quickly changed the subject to more recent news.

"Where Alice?? Is she alright??"

"Yeah, she's down the in the gardens with my mom and Poseidon." I walked her down to the gardens, it was a short walk but I couldn't help but look at her. She noticed as my eyes opened wide with glee.

"You found the dress!" She looked at me and flashed a quick smile.

"I can't believe your mom kept it all these years."

"Actually I did…."

"You did??" I had kept it in the empty last drawer in my room for thirteen years. I don't why though.

We walked through the dark blue linen cloth drapes that hung over the threshold off to the garden, I saw my mom sitting on a coral bench and there standing next to her was my dad. When he saw us he smiled, the fake-coughed and pretended he wasn't looking at us walking together.

"Well I think your mom's here Alice." I saw Alice turn from were she was standing and run over to us. She practically strangled Annabeth in a hug and looked back at me with a weird look on her young face. I just couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Who's this??" It took her a second to realize it but she finally did.

"DAD??" Just to make her go crazy I answered her in my big God-like dad voice.

"Yes, sweet-heart?" Sure enough her face exploded with disbelief.

"Dad?? Is that you???"

"Yes, sweet-heart." She started to laugh, and then she moved over and hugged me. It was the first time my daughter had hugged me. It was a nice father-daughter moment.

"Well Son, I see she finally noticed that you're different now. Actually you're the age you were when and Annabeth won the second Trojan War."

I laughed. "Well Dad I feel the same too, isn't that weird??" He laughed.

My mom stood up and walked over to me, I noticed she was limping.

"Well at least he's my little boy again." I just smiled; she'd pay for that comment later.

"But how are we going to deal with this, Annabeth was given the Amulet of Aphrodite. That's huge favor from Aphrodite, which means a big price what are we going to do?"

"Hopefully Zeus can bring your age back up, I guess." My father added.

"And just forget this ever happened, seriously Grand-Dad?"

I looked at Alice, and smiled. After all the quests I had been on that had been the one question I always asked myself at the end.

"Well you know Alice none can take away your memories, their something you'll always have.

Annabeth looked back at me, as her gray eyes held back tears.

"And I'll always have the people who I made the memories with. "

"Now you will."

And I knelt down on one knee.


End file.
